Advancements in technology have made mobile devices with multi-faceted functionality ubiquitous. These developments have facilitated numerous methods for resource transfer and utilization. With the continued addition of new functions to these mobile devices, novel systems for detecting availability of resources at various sources/locations, monitoring resource transfers, ascertaining impact of resource transfers and configuring resource transfers for critical tasks and goals are desired. Additionally, a need exists for an integrated platform for presentation, tracking, configuration and optimal allocation of various resources, in real-time or near real-time, to ensure realization of critical tasks and goals and to facilitate resource growth.